


Midnight Heat

by PleasingTheDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Dragons, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Genital Mutilation, Genital Torture, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rutting, Size Difference, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, sexual pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasingTheDragon/pseuds/PleasingTheDragon
Summary: Prince wakes in the late night to find his heat has triggered Zaphir's rut and Zaphir will have his mate whether Prince likes it or not.





	Midnight Heat

Prince is, well, he  _ was _ sound asleep. Until just now. Hot breath on his neck pulls him from a deeply sexual dream and he whines in disappointment, ears flickering against his mate’s face. Sharp, stout teeth scrape over his neck and he swats what he thinks is in the vague area of Zaphir’s hip. “Not in the mood.” There’s a sharp snarl and Prince finds himself on his back pinned under more than a quarter ton of dragon. Zaphir’s feral form looms over him, deep amber eyes luminous in the dark of the room. Prince can feel the heat radiating off his mate’s body and the thick, sticky venom dripping from those same sharp fangs is almost unpleasantly warm where it falls on Prince’s bare skin.

 

The room is quiet for what seems to be several minutes. Zaphir doesn’t make another move except to lick his lips, ears flicking slightly. Prince simply stares up at him as he finally settles into wakefulness, begrudgingly more aware of his circumstances.

 

The longer he’s awake the clearer it gets that the dream that had a sheen of sweat over his body and unhindered moans escaping from parted lips was no random dream. His heart pounding in his chest – from fear or arousal – hasn’t slowed and suddenly he’s all too aware of the slick soaking the soft folds between his legs and the throb of his neglected dick. The way Zaphir’s eyes rake over his form with an animal need washes a hot flush over Prince’s freckled cheeks.

 

At the apparent lack of resistance the large dragon resumes his efforts, purring as he half guides half shoves Prince backward toward the edge of the bed. Prince attempts to duck sideways but is cut off with a solid thud to his head, curled horns tangling with his own and hauling him back to the edge.

 

“Zaphir, I swear to  _ god _ -“ he curses as Zaphir butts him square in the chest, knocking him right off the edge of the bed and onto his back on the floor, “Couldn’t this wait until morning?!”

 

His protests are thoroughly ignored even when he scrambles to his feet and trips on his own braided tail in the process, stumbling backward and once again falling on his back. This time the landing is somewhat more cushioned and he realizes he’s fallen right into the nest of bedding Zaphir apparently built sometime during the night.

 

The black haired dragon looks quite pleased with himself from his perch on the edge of the bed and in one easy, graceful leap is on the floor next to the nest of blankets and pillows. He nudges Prince into the center with his scaled snout, huffing down soft skin until his snout is shoving between Prince’s thighs. Prince can’t contain a needy whine at that soft barbed tongue lapping at his pussy but he pushes at Zaphir’s head anyway. “ _ Please _ , it’s only a few more hours, I gotta work tonight and need to sleep.” Zaphir’s growl of objection as Prince tries to squirm away from him goes unheeded and he closes sharp teeth on Prince’s shoulder, the pressure not enough to break the skin but enough to subdue the half dragon into holding still.

 

Muttering some rather unflattering things under his breath Prince flops down in a huff, arms crossed over his soft chest. “Y’know you’d think Sam would have maybe mentioned some of this in ‘Rut 101’ but nooo of course not.” He bites his lip a bit too harshly, tasting blood as that tongue probes between his legs again, testing his tight cunt with gentle pushes inside. “Would’ve been nice,” he very nearly lets out a whine as Zaphir’s venom starts to take effect, his sex tingling, every little brush of Zaphir’s tongue curling his taloned toes, “would’ve been nice to know you’d be so goddamn fucking horny.”

 

Just when he thinks he’s about ready to give up and give in to his mate’s feral desire Zaphir pulls away quite suddenly with a look that Prince swears is loaded with intense sarcasm and he half expects Zaphir to say something appropriately snarky even though he knows well enough it’s not possible in this form. “Fine, okay. That should have been rather obvious I suppose.” Zaphir’s snort of approval brings a sheepish smile to Prince’s face.

 

He’s hardly pleased with being awake at this hour but he can’t help but be curious. This massive four legged beast wasn’t something he’d counted on and as snout and hand-like paws manipulate him onto all fours he tries to peek over his shoulder to get a glimpse of what awaits him whether he likes it or not and, well, might as well lay back and enjoy the ride, yes?

 

It’s too dark to really discern that slick black shaft especially in the shadow of Zaphir’s body and before Prince can even think to reach for the bedside lamp the tip rubs against his ass, precum wetting the base of his tail. A shiver of anticipation runs down Prince’s spine and he reaches a hand to his throbbing cock, rubbing the hooded nub even as Zaphir’s cock slips between his legs, smearing slick over his hand. Prince moans from his own touch, more than content to please himself and let his mate suffer for rousing him at this hour to fuck of all things. Even a frustrated whine doesn’t warrant his attention and, resting his weight on an elbow, he slips two fingers into himself, moaning shamelessly at the rhythmic press against his g-spot.

 

It’s not until Zaphir’s cock catches at his pussy then slips free, prompting angry stamping of paws, that Prince finally takes pity on the clearly needy dragon. He grasps the head too firmly on purpose, digging his claws in behind the crown, but at an infuriated snarl and snapping of teeth a bit too close to his ears he lightens his grip, easing the thick head into his unusually sensitive cunt. He nearly sighs in relief at the familiar girth that fills him despite the mild discomfort of the stretch.

 

The slow rocking pace as Zaphir presses deeper has Prince panting with need already. Whatever Zaphir had done, whatever that venom was, it had him shivering at the slightest stimulation and the rub of piercings and stuff numbs against his tender walls is hardly slightly. He does wince when Zaphir’s belly and sheath finally press against him, the oddly firm head of Zaphir’s cock prodding his cervix. A sharp snap of strong hips has him yelping in pain, leaning away as one thrust becomes a rapid rhythm. Heavy paws shove his chest to the blankets and he can’t move, barely able to breathe as he tries so hard not to cry. It’s never hurt like this before and it’s all he can do to not beg for Zaphir to please stop when he feels his hymen quite suddenly tear, something even previous rough intercourse had never managed to do. His claws have long since ripped into a pillow, polyfill scattered over the nest, and his teeth are clenched on a blanket damp with salty tears. The knowledge that it will eventually end is of some comfort and he finds himself concentrating on the tic of his alarm clock, barely audible above the slap of skin on skin.

 

The first indication Zaphir is close is the swell of his knot as it starts to catch in Prince’s tender pussy, tugging at the edges of his hole with each pull of Zaphir’s hips. It’s only a few agonizing seconds before Prince actually screams into the blanket between his teeth. The tip of Zaphir’s cock pushes through his cervix in one last powerful thrust and barbs dig into his near raw walls but neither that nor the painful stretch around Zaphir’s knot comes close to the agony inside him as cum spills into him, filling him until he’s aching and bloated.

 

As the two of them remain locked together Prince thinks maybe he’s finally figured out the purpose of that venomous slime Zaphir had some purposefully shoved into his cunt. The sharp pain in his cervix is quickly subsiding to a minor ache despite Zaphir’s cockhead remaining lodged in it. His tears start to dry and the brush of a scaled snout against his cheek has a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “You’re an asshole you know that?” Zaphir just snorts, the puff of hot air ruffling Prince’s hair. He shifts his considerable weight, rocking backward on his haunches and dislodges his cock as he does so. There’s another twinge inside Prince as that softening member slips free but to his surprise the only thing that drips from his cunt is pink tinged slick and a very slim string of thick cum.

 

Too exhausted to move on his own, Prince makes no effort to resist when Zaphir gently pushes him into a cleaner part of the mussed nest, curling up next to him, heavy head warm against Prince’s back. A hint of dawn creeps in under the blinds on the windows but it’s hardly enough to keep Prince’s eyes from drifting shut, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
